La Moisson
by Nayla-HP
Summary: Après la guerre, le Ministère met en place la purification du peuple sorcier pour élimer les hybrides et les créatures magiques. Harry Potter est en charge de cette escouades et autours de lui, tout le monde se demande "pourquoi ?". Mais tout le monde à ses raisons n'est-ce pas ?... Petit cadeau de 1er avril pour remercier ceux qui me suivent . Merci à tous. /!\ yaoi ultra-léger.
1. Une lueur dans l'obscuritée

Bonjours à tous, bonjours à toutes, je vous retrouve en ce 1er avril pour une petite fic surprise pour vous remercier de me suivre, de me lire, de me permettre de vivre tout ça ^^

Cette fic est donc dédiée à Emrys, PialStigma, idadri, Salem75, EuropaLuce, baronnis,Tiffou, Skouare Enix, Sweety, DreamPoudlard, naecov, izaiza14, coco800, Mini-Yuya, HPFFan, Pussy,adenoide,Dymitry,Lisou Aure,Rem san, Guest,annadriya,scpotter, Hanabira, jojo1983, cat240, sheltan, et Iris-kun, musme,Tsuh,Beebeul,Clamaraa,Ouragan,, Proki, , Luxile, Xanara, Foxyju Didine Halliwell, Salem, SoapOpera, Di castillo de mortes, Xanara, Phœnix de Feu, Alice, et ,ptitcoeurfragile,Sevy, Anamaelia, narustory, thlec, kthi, ines, presea, Mademoiselle Mime, Lilia, hasdrubaal92, berkano, Phoenix De Feu, Patmoll, Maximilien, Demeter07, Foxyju, Liily01, AEIO10, Polskabi, SarahBlackxx, LaPlumeDeJoy, Alexy971, Chotsala, marie, melu49, DreamPoudlard, berkano, maraudersGirlHP, THL, Polskabi, Presea, Alycia Panther, Remus J. Potter-Lupin, Hary, Caro, miavie et dididu58 Chotsala, Celia123,Pika-Clo ,spike, Neyel, melu49, Yumi, Karozthor the Necromagus, EchoLune et Geof.

(J'ai surement oubliée certains d'entres-vous, si c'est le cas, dites le moi ^^ )

**La Moisson.**

Chapitre 1 : une lueur dans l'obscurité.

Harry Potter était tranquillement assis sur un petit rebord d'une quelconque boutique du chemin de Travers, un cigarette fumant entre ses lèvres. Autours de lui, une dizaines d'hommes l'entouraient en silence tandis que le jour faisait doucement place à la nuit. Attendant son ordre. Patiemment. Ce n'était qu'un jour comme les autres après tout.

-On va pouvoir y aller. L'informa un de ces hommes, un grand gaillard, visage pâle et cheveux noir attaché dans le dos en une tresse. Tous portaient une robes mauves, un « M » cousu dans le dos représentant l'emblème du Ministère de la Magie.

Harry hocha la tête et après une profonde inspiration, il se leva et sorti sa baguette, laissant sa cigarette mourir doucement sur le sol. Seule une faible lueur rougeâtre survivait encore à l'obscurité qui l'enfermait. Il s'approcha d'une porte en bois derrière lequel s'échappaient des rires et des chants.

Personne ne se doutait de rien.

Ou alors, ils ne le montrait pas.

-MacPherson, Dumon, Adam, vous faites le tours, bloquez la porte de derrière. Kent et Lewis, vous faite le guet ici. Lucan et les autres, avec moi. Ordonna le commandant du petit groupe.

Les hommes répondirent par un "oui Monsieur" discret mais franc. Harry laissa un sourire franchir ses lèvres en regardant ses braves gaillard, tous fier de défendre leur cause. Celui qui l'avait informé que l'heure était arrivé vint se placer à ses côtés, une baguettes dans une main et une dague dans une poche. Lucan était de loin le meilleurs de son escouade, après lui-même bien sur. Il était puissant, rapide, fort et surtout, il était un soutient moral primordial pour Harry. Il était le seul ami qui lui restait à présent. Mais peut importe ses anciennes amitiés. Sa mission comptait plus que tout.

-On y va, et bon courage à tous. Leur souhaita Harry.

Puis il fit exploser la porte.

Immédiatement, les rires et les discutions cessèrent et tous se tournèrent vers l'explosion. En quelques secondes, l'air devint lourd d'angoisse.

L'intérieur était un bar, charmant entre autre, où des citoyens se reposaient d'une dure journée de labeur. C'était comme ça depuis la mort de Voldemort : le Ministère imposait à tous beaucoup plus de travail, pour tout reconstruire, pour panser les blessures, pour oublier. Et proportionnellement, les lieux de détentes et de loisirs avaient vu leurs clients affluer. Mais ce n'était qu'une illusion : rien n'allait mieux : la plupart des Mangemorts couraient toujours, certains même étaient toujours en poste au Ministère. Les gens avaient peur, craignaient pour leur vie et leurs famille...Et maintenant, il y avait ces épurations...Et plus personne pour les protéger : l'Ordre n'existait plus, la plupart de ses membres morts, disparus ou recherchés. Tous le monde suspectaient tous le monde...

Dans la salle, des murmures, craintif, s'élevèrent doucement. Tous avaient reconnu la tenue officiel des « agents spéciaux ». Ils provoquaient la peur, car chacun pouvait se retrouver sur leur tristement célèbres listes : celle des « moissons » : une liste de personne jugée dangereuse par le Ministère. Et ceux qui étaient emmené ne revenaient jamais.

Ils disparaissaient. Et on ne parlaient plus d'eux. Par peur.

Harry s'avança dans la salle, la tête haute, ignorant les regard de haine de la plupart des buveurs, ignorant les « pourquoi » susurré au vide : La guerre avait changé tout le monde, lui en particulier. Oui il avait tué Voldemort. Oui il avait sauvé le monde sorcier. Et oui, à présent, il était chef d'escouade de la « moisson ». Terrible mais noble mission qu'il s'était vu confier par Dolorès Ombrages, directrice du département des créatures magiques.

-Je suppose que vous savez pourquoi nous somme là ? Demanda Harry en fixant le barman. D'après les informations qu'on lui avait fournis, c'était lui le parton du bar. L'homme, un grand homme musclé hocha la tête, défiant Harry du regard. Son regard était pourtant incertain et ses mâchoires crispées laissait clairement apercevoir sa tension.

-Il n'y a personne ici.

Lucan murmura un « évidement » amusé en faisant le tour de la salle, dans ses mains, un petit carnet ou étaient écrit, à la suite, des noms :

\- Il nous à été révélé que Maximilien Conor, Olivier Neil et Bill Weasley seraient présent ce soir.

Encore une fois, seul le silence leur répondit alors qu'Harry songeait, toujours alerte au moindres bruit ou mouvement suspect : Bill Weasley, le plus vieux fils des Weasley. Un des frères de Ron, son ancien meilleur ami. Bill Weasley qui c'était fait mordre par Fenrir Greyback pendant de la bataille final et qui, dès lors, avait signé son inscription sur cette bien funeste liste. Quand aux deux autres, il s'agissait respectivement d'un demi-fée et de l'époux d'une vampire. Pas très pur...

-Il n'y a personne ici. Répéta le barman. Avec cette fois une certaine assurance dans la voix, même si son regard commençait à le trahir. Alors Harry fit signe à ses hommes jusqu'alors restés en retrait d'avancer et de fouiller le bâtiment. Et en même temps, il s'approcha du bar et de son occupant, parlant à voix basse mais d'une voix pourtant parfaitement audible par quiconque :

-Vous savez ce que vous encourez en cachant des informations ou en tentant d'entraver la progression d'envoyé du Ministère de la Magie... La voix d'un jeune garçon était douce, mais pleine de menace. Tous savait le sort qui était réservés à ceux qui mentaient aux Moissonneurs. Le Ministère de la Magie ne pouvait pas reconstruire une société sur des êtres dangereux et immoraux. Tout ceux qui résistaient était systématiquement éliminés.

Alors, avec lenteur et une certaine affliction dans le regard, il se décala d'un mètre sur le côté, révélant sous ses pieds une trappe en bois qui menait sans doute à la cave. Un silence lourd de reproche c'était installé, chacun connaissant le sort de ceux qui c'étaient dissimulé. Mais qui faire d'autre que d'obéir ?

Harry acquiesça en silence, une certaine indulgence au fond des ses yeux vert émeraudes. Et toujours sans faire le moindre bruit, il fit signe à ses hommes qui étaient revenu de passer derrière le bar, puis il les suivit.

La cave en dessous du bar étaient plongée dans l'obscurité, et encombrés de tous ce qui était nécessaire à l'entretiens d'un bar : bouteilles vides et pleines, tables, nappes, couvert et même de la nourriture. Et tout au fond, dans un recoins sombre se trouvait une petit cabane faire de tissus et de bois. Et dans cette cabane, trois ombre éclairées par la faible lueur d'une bougie tremblotante. Malgré l'obscurité, le silence pesant et le terrain encombrés, ses hommes avaient l'habitude. Et bien qu'un des insurgés assomma le premier qui descendit, Maximilien Conor, Olivier Neil et Bill Weasley furent rapidement maîtrisé.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Les trois prisonniers étaient encerclé par les agents de Ministère, les hommes d'Harry. Des menottes les empêchaient de tenter quoi que ce soit. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire, ni s'enfuir, ni transplaner, ni s'en prendre à leur tortionnaire. Leurs baguettes saisit et leurs espoirs brisé, il n'y avait plus rien à faire que d'attendre le triste sort qui les attendaient.

Bill Weasley observait Harry, le regard vide, perdu, attendant un explication. L'agent du Ministère referma sur ses poignets les liens de fer, soutenant son regard chocolat. Une larme refusait de couler sur sa joue tandis qu'a côté de lui, ses compagnons hurlaient : de peur, de désespoir, ils appelaient inutilement les passants, suppliant qu'on les aides. Mais pourtant, personne ne bougeaient, ne les regardaient : c'était trop risqué.

Le rouquin songea à ce qu'il allait lui arriver, et pourtant il ne voulait pas, il ne pouvait pas finir comme ça : abandonner Fleur et leur enfant qui naîtrait bientôt. Abandonner sa famille. Abandonner l'Ordre du Phoenix qui, malgré l'époque sombre, continuait de vivre et de se battre, comme une lueur dans l'obscurité. Et surtout, il voulait comprendre : qu'est-ce qui était arrivé à Harry pour qu'il se détourne autant de ses idéaux ? Comment pouvait-il fait confiance, travailler pour le ministère après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pendant la guerre ? Harry n'avait pas pu oublier les trahisons, la corruption, le mensonge. Qu'est-ce qui c'était passé ? Lui qui était si fort, si vertueux. Lui qui, sans un regret, avait sacrifié sa vie pour sauver la vie de ceux qu'il aimait. Tous cela en pardonnant à tout ceux qui lui avait fait du mal : Dumbledore, les Dudleys, Malfoy.

Rogue fut la douleur de trop ? Celle qui fit basculer dans les ténèbres l'emblème de la lumière.

Le Barman sorti de son établissement et observa les hommes entravés, avec un désespoir infini.

-Je … désolé... je ne pouvais pas...

Personne autours de lui ne dit rien, mais Harry compris ce qu'il tentait d'expliquer : il ne pouvait pas renoncer à sa vie pour protéger des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas, il avait sa famille : une femme et deux petite filles. La rébellion existait toujours, tous le savais, mais elle s'étouffait, tremblotait, et finirait par s'éteindre comme une flamme vacillante de bougie soufflée par le vent.

Lucan s'approcha de lui et lui murmura qu'il avait bien agit, qu'on saurait lui être reconnaissant plus tard. Puis tout les Moissonneurs s'approchèrent des détenus et dans un puissant coup de fusil, ils disparurent.

La Moisson avait encore fait trois victimes.

Le barman se dirigea alors vers la volière du coin. Il n'avait pas pu sauver Bill Weasley, la moindre des chose était de prévenir ses parents du tristes sort qui avait été le sien.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°

La suite Vendredi 3 ;)

(ps : la fic est déjà fini, alors ça me prendre pas trois plombe à tout écrire ;) )


	2. Un secret dans l'ombre

Bonjours à tous, bonjours à toutes, je vous retrouve en ce 3er avril pour le second chapitre de cette petite fic surprise pour vous remercier de me suivre, de me lire, de me permettre de vivre tout ça ^^

Cette fic est donc dédiée à Emrys, PialStigma, idadri, Salem75, EuropaLuce, baronnis,Tiffou, Skouare Enix, Sweety, DreamPoudlard, naecov, izaiza14, coco800, Mini-Yuya, HPFFan, Pussy,adenoide,Dymitry,Lisou Aure,Rem san, Guest,annadriya,scpotter, Hanabira, jojo1983, cat240, sheltan, et Iris-kun, musme,Tsuh,Beebeul,Clamaraa,Ouragan,, Proki, , Luxile, Xanara, Foxyju Didine Halliwell, Salem, SoapOpera, Di castillo de mortes, Xanara, Phœnix de Feu, Alice, et ,ptitcoeurfragile,Sevy, Anamaelia, narustory, thlec, kthi, ines, presea, Mademoiselle Mime, Lilia, hasdrubaal92, berkano, Phoenix De Feu, Patmoll, Maximilien, Demeter07, Foxyju, Liily01, AEIO10, Polskabi, SarahBlackxx, LaPlumeDeJoy, Alexy971, Chotsala, marie, melu49, DreamPoudlard, berkano, maraudersGirlHP, THL, Polskabi, Presea, Alycia Panther, Remus J. Potter-Lupin, Hary, Caro, miavie et dididu58 Chotsala, Celia123,Pika-Clo ,spike, Neyel, melu49, Yumi, Karozthor the Necromagus, EchoLune et Geof.

(J'ai surement oubliée certains d'entres-vous, si c'est le cas, dites le moi ^^ )

Chapitre corrigé par Geof, on lui dit merci ;)

Chapitre 2 : Un secret dans l'ombre.

Dolorès Ombrages fixait avec une certaine satisfaction les noms des hommes arrêtés aujourd'hui par la Moisson. Puis, elle sortit leurs dossiers et traça sur chacun une grosse croix rouge avant d'aller les ranger dans une grande étagère déjà pleine. Puis elle releva le regard sur Harry Potter et Lucan Vlad qui étaient assis en face d'elle.

-Vous avez encore fait des miracles M. Potter. Trois en une journée, vous avez fait un nouveau record n'est-ce pas ?

Le jeune homme acquiesça tandis que son accompagnateur sortait un carnet où étaient griffonnés des centaines et des centaines de chiffres et de noms à la suite : c'était le souvenir de toutes leurs missions, depuis le début, ceux qui avaient été pris, qui leur avaient échappé, qui pouvaient être dangereux pour leur mission ou, au contraire, qui pouvaient leur fournir des informations.

\- Cette semaine, on a fait deux prises de plus que la semaine précédente. Ce qui monte notre record à sept en une semaine. Lucan releva la tête, offrant un grand sourire à Harry qui lui répondit. En effet, c'était pas mal : ça augmentait bien ces derniers temps, et ceux qui étaient encore recherchés se sentaient plus menacés que jamais, et à cause de cette crainte, ils faisaient des erreurs et étaient pris. Bientôt, il n'y aurait plus un seul hybride ou créature magique en Angleterre.

\- C'est très bien, je dois bien dire que vous ne cessez de me surprendre Mr Potter, je suis heureuse que vous ayez parvenu à voir où se trouvait votre intérêt. Votre méthode est, je dois bien l'avouer, bien plus efficace que la nôtre.

\- Je vous remercie Madame la Ministre, je ferais tout ce que je peux pour venir en aide aux miens.

\- De plus, l'on m'a rapporté les progrès fait avec le jeune Austin Kent, superbe. Harry la remercia d'un mouvement de tête : Austin Kent était une sorte de stagiaire que le Ministère avait affecté de force dans son service : il avait été élevé par une Elfe des bois qui avait été prise en début d'année. Et afin de lui laver le cerveau et de lui faire oublier l'amour que la femme des bois lui avait porté, on l'avait mis sous la direction d'Harry en espérant qu'il ferait des miracles. Le Ministère avait été stupéfait et agréablement surpris quand, suite à une longe discussion avec son nouveau directeur, le jeune homme avait émis le souhait de ne pas uniquement demeurer dans la Zone où étaient emmenés les Moissons, dernier endroit où on les avait vu vivants, pour s'occuper de l'administratif, mais de rejoindre la brigade et participer aux interventions. De manière évidente, ce n'était pas le meilleur élément de la brigade, mais il avait la passion, et c'était ce qui comptait le plus.

\- Bien, très bien, les félicita encore la femme en rose. Lucan se leva alors et pris congé d'un mouvement de tête, Harry le suivit de près, soulagé que tout ce soit bien passé. Et sitôt que la porte se fut refermée, le jeune homme aux yeux émeraude s'effondra sur le sol, une grimace de douleur déformant son visage. Caché de tous : il ne fallait en aucun cas qu'on le voit ainsi, il ne fallait pas qu'on le sache faible. Seul Lucan connaissait sa honte, mais il était aussi le seul à pouvoir l'aider.

\- Merde, jura Lucan en venant le soutenir. « Tu aurais dû me dire que ça n'allait pas Harry, on aurait retardé le rendez-vous avec la guimauve». Le souffreteux laissa un sourire amusé fleurir sur ses lèvres avant de gémir de douleur.

\- Me fais pas rire crétin, j'ai mal. Lucan haussa le regard en l'air et s'assura que personne ne venait, si quelqu'un venait à savoir qui il était... Il avait vu les premières brigades des Moissons agir : contrairement à Harry qui avait à présent le monopôle du «marché», elles ne s'encombraient pas de corps inutiles et procédaient aux exécutions sur place. Tout Gringotts y était passé. Plus d'une centaine de Gobelin exterminés. Car « On ne peut pas s'y fier » avait déclaré la Gazette du Sorcier, rachetée par le Ministère. Quelques-uns avaient réussis à fuir et à rejoindre le royaume des Gobelins, d'autres étaient disparus. La banque était aujourd'hui tenue par des sorciers et avançait de façon inéluctable vers la faillite.

Alors, avec douceur, Lucan se rapprocha du cou d'Harry. Deux canines se frayèrent un chemin entre ses lèvres et transpercèrent la peau albâtre de son ami.

Son sang était immonde : la substance proche d'une épaisse boue rouge, la consistance de la cendre, presque granuleux. Et surtout, le goût du fer. Mais malgré tout, il restait nourrissant. Mais il n'avait pas le choix : le jeune homme aux yeux émeraude ne pouvait pas se débarrasser seul du surplus de sang qu'il fabriquait : c'était un événement qu'il ne contrôlait pas. Et si Lucan ne l'en débarrassait pas, il serait agonisant depuis de longs mois.

Harry ne faisait que retarder l'inévitable mais il n'avait pas le choix.

Puis, une fois que le Vampire sentit le pou de son patron se faire plus régulier et son souffle se faire plus calme, il s'écarta. Il ne restait de leur échange que deux petits points blancs qui disparaissaient seuls : un des avantages des vampires qui faisaient cicatriser des blessures – superficielles - en quelques secondes.

\- Tes lentilles te grattent toujours ? Harry ne répondit pas mais haussa un sourcil. Respirant à nouveau plus calmement. Le tambour qui martelait son crane depuis quelques minutes avait disparu. Ses lentilles continuaient à le brûler mais il ne pouvait pas les enlever : premièrement parce qu'elles lui permettaient de ne plus porter ses lunettes, ce qui était vraiment très pratique. Ensuite car elles cachaient au monde la décoloration progressive de ses pupilles. Une chance pour lui, ses cheveux n'avaient pas encore été touchés. Ça ne tarderait pas.

« Me regarde pas comme ça Harry, si tu avais fait ce que je t'avais dit dès le départ, tu ne serais pas à demi-mort. »

\- On verra quand on aura fini. Puis le jeune garçon aux yeux verts se releva et repartit. La tête haute.

Lucan sur ses talons. Dans sa tête, le bras droit du chef des Moissonneurs maudit son patron, mais d'un autre côté, lui et toute sa famille lui devait la vie. Et il lui en était infiniment reconnaissant.

Les deux hommes disparurent alors des couloirs du ministère pour rejoindre les camps où se trouvaient leurs bureaux. Tous deux savaient que ce genre d'incidents se reproduiraient encore et encore. Qu'ils seraient plus fréquent, plus violent.

Jusqu'à ce qu'Harry accepte son rôle.

Ou jusqu'à ce qu'il meure.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Loin de là, au milieu de la campagne, dans une grande maison faite de bric et de broc, de nombreuses personnes étaient regroupées autour d'une table où trônait une lettre, quelques mots inscrits à sa surface : des silences, des pleurs. Des regards vides et pleins d'incompréhension. Personne ne parlait et pourtant, tout était dit : Bill, parti, mort. Comment ? Pourquoi ?

Son aiguille sur l'horloge s'était définitivement fixée cette fois, et elle ne bougerait plus. Une aiguille fixe. Une aiguille visible par tous, semblant les narguer de son affreuse immobilité et du visage souriant qui y était accroché : un sourire autrefois si charmeur qui, à présent, apparaissait plus macabre que jamais.

Comment tout cela avait bien pu arriver ? se demanda Hermione en regardant la famille de roux, serrant fortement la main de son petit ami pour le rassurer.

Comment Harry, son Harry, été devenu cet être sans cœur, emmenant et massacrant des centaines de gens simplement parce qu'on lui avait demandé, simplement parce qu'ils étaient considérés comme hybrides ou non-humain. Son meilleur ami avait emmené Bill. Emmènerait-il les autres aussi ? Rémus, Sirius, Tonks, Rogue, Fleur...

Bill n'était même pas un loup-garou complet, il n'avait jamais été contaminé !

Tous les centaures de la foret interdite : disparus du jour au lendemain. Tous les vampires, certains vieux de plusieurs centaines d'années : décimés. Il n'en restait que quelques uns. Qui fuyaient pour sauver leur vie. Les Né-Moldus étaient hors de danger, mais la menace des disparitions elle, n'avait pas disparue. Les victimes avaient simplement été changées.

Tous les yeux étaient fixés sur ce petit bout de papier qui leur avait appris la nouvelle. Combien d'autres familles avaient attendu, tard le soir, en attendant un fils, un père, une sœur qui ne reviendrait pas ? Combien y en aurait-il encore avant que tout cela cesse ? Combien espéraient encore ?

Parmi tous ces regards, il y en avait un en particulier qui transpirait la colère et l'incompréhension : Arthur Weasley ne savait plus quoi faire, quoi dire pour rassurer les siens. Mais une chose était sure, il ne laisserait plus une seule personne à laquelle il tenait mourir.

Il ne perdrait pas un autre fils.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O00O0O0O0O0O

à dans quelques jours ;)


	3. Une larme dans la nuit

Bonjours à tous, bonjours à toutes, je vous retrouve en ce 6er avril pour le second chapitre de cette petite fic surprise pour vous remercier de me suivre, de me lire, de me permettre de vivre tout ça ^^

Cette fic est donc dédiée à Emrys, PialStigma, idadri, Salem75, EuropaLuce, baronnis,Tiffou, Skouare Enix, Sweety, DreamPoudlard, naecov, izaiza14, coco800, Mini-Yuya, HPFFan, Pussy,adenoide,Dymitry,Lisou Aure,Rem san, Guest,annadriya,scpotter, Hanabira, jojo1983, cat240, sheltan, et Iris-kun, musme,Tsuh,Beebeul,Clamaraa,Ouragan,, Proki, , Luxile, Xanara, Foxyju Didine Halliwell, Salem, SoapOpera, Di castillo de mortes, Xanara, Phœnix de Feu, Alice, et ,ptitcoeurfragile,Sevy, Anamaelia, narustory, thlec, kthi, ines, presea, Mademoiselle Mime, Lilia, hasdrubaal92, berkano, Phoenix De Feu, Patmoll, Maximilien, Demeter07, Foxyju, Liily01, AEIO10, Polskabi, SarahBlackxx, LaPlumeDeJoy, Alexy971, Chotsala, marie, melu49, DreamPoudlard, berkano, maraudersGirlHP, THL, Polskabi, Presea, Alycia Panther, Remus J. Potter-Lupin, Hary, Caro, miavie et dididu58 Chotsala, Celia123,Pika-Clo ,spike, Neyel, melu49, Yumi, Karozthor the Necromagus, EchoLune et Geof.

(J'ai surement oubliée certains d'entres-vous, si c'est le cas, dites le moi ^^ )

Chapitre 3 : Une larme dans la nuit.

La Zone était à l'origine une étendu du plaine inutilisés sur lequel avait été construite un immense Bunker fait de haut mur de ciment et de grosse porte en fer. C'était tout un complexe qui avait été aménagé et de nombreuses personnes y travaillaient. Mais seul le groupe d'intervention connaissait toutes les pièces de ces lieux. Et surtout, ils connaissaient le sort qui attendais tous ceux pris par les Moissonneurs : Ils étaient emmenés dans une salle, dans les sous-sol.

On les faisait rentrer dans une salle, carrée, noire, dégageant une affreuse odeurs. Puis les portes se refermaient. Et quand elles se rouvraient, quelques minutes plus tard, il n'y avait plus personne.

Bien sur. Harry savait ce qui s'y passait. C'était lui qui avait tout conçu, tout les plans de tout le bunker. Lucan l'avait aidé, lui avait donné des idées, des conseils. Et le Ministère avait approuvé le projet. Et la Moisson avait commencée.

Ça avait été très rapide. Mais pourtant, la peur, elle, semblait avoir toujours été là. Le Ministère avait succédé à Voldemort et Harry avait succédé aux Mangemorts.

Il l'avait assuré au Ministre et à Ombrage : il ferais tout pour sauver son pays des indésirables.

Et comme le lui rappelait sans cesse sa cicatrice sur sa main « je ne doit pas mentir ».

Bonne nouvelle : il ne mentait pas.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

L'ensemble de la brigade d'intervention se trouvaient assit autours d'une table, dans une salle adjacente au bureau d'Harry.

Une salle secrète, dont peu de gens connaissait l'existence : et pour cause, c'était là que se trouvait la seconde entrée vers les sous-sols, derrière une tapisserie. Là ou se cachait le secret le plus important de la Zone, là ou se cachait son véritable objectif.

Mais peut importe, en cet instant tout les Moissonneurs étaient rassemblé pour fait le points de la semaine :

-Bien. Commença Harry en lisant ses notes « qui fait le points de cette semaine ». MacPherson se manifesta et rassembla devant lui une pile de papier. C'était un bien étrange personnage, très silencieux mais d'une grande culture qui s'étendait sur tout les horizons. Aussi bien sorcier que Moldu.

\- Pas besoin de rappeler le nom des nouveaux ? Demanda t'il. Harry lui fit non de la tête : c'était inutile : une listes des derniers arrivés à la Zone était affiché à l'entrée du bureau, visible à chaque fois qu'ils passaient devant. Cette semaine n'avait pas été aussi bonne que la précédente, mais on ne pouvait pas battre le record à chaque fois : il était à cinq la semaines dernière. Et pour l'instant, il était à trois : pour un début de semaine, c'était pas mal.

-Ok, donc : Fletcher nous à laissé des infos intéressante cette semaine : Une famille de Loup-Garou à Glasgow, une fée dans les environs de Kirwall. Des rumeurs disent aussi qu'un géant à été aperçu dans les montagnes Cheviot.

-Je l'ai entendu aussi. Plusieurs personnes m'ont dit ça l'autre jours. Informa l'homme à la droite de MacPherson : Lewis. « d'ailleurs » repris-il « On m'a aussi rapporté que les familles des disparus commençaient à se regrouper et former une sorte d'alliance: ils communiques par radio et on à réussit à trouver la fréquences. Pas d'attaque prévu pour l'instant : la plupart du temps, ils parlent de ceux qui on disparu »

-Super. Les félicitas Harry. « ça peut aussi être pour nous un bon moyen de communiquer avec eux sans qu'ils sachent qui on est »

Les hommes autours de lui acquiescèrent vigoureusement : c'était un bon moyen pour prendre des nouvelles des familles de ceux qu'ils avaient emmenés. Et c'était aussi un bon moyen pour les localiser si besoin.

\- Et on à fait une petite visite de routine sur le chemin de traverse. L'informa la seule femme du groupe, Miranda. « Madame Guipure à reçu une livraison qui ne ressemble pas à du tissu, on à pas eu le temps de voir, mais c'est possible qu'elle cache des résistants. »

-Bien, on ira voir ça demain, en espérant que personne n'ai eu le temps de... Harry n'y pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée. Le jeune garçon aux yeux d'émeraudes se leva d'un bond, se demandant qui avait eu l'audace d'entrer dans son bureau et dans sa salle de réunion sans sa permission : c'était un jeune nouveau au service qui, le souffle court, tenta de s'exprimer :

-le ministère... et... là-bas...l'tuer...vite...

Tous froncèrent les sourcils, tentant mentalement de reconstituer un semblant de phrase dans leur tête : quelqu'un c'était fait tuer au Ministère ? Avec un peu de chance, ça serait Scrimgeour : s'il n'y avait plus de Ministre, alors il n'y avait plus de Ministère...

-Redit nous ça plus calmement. Ordonna Harry, qui contrairement à ses compagnons, avait saisit que quelque chose de grave, vraiment grave c'était produit. Le jeune garçon pris une grande respiration et répéta, plus clairement :

\- C'est le père Weasley qui d'viens fou Monsieur Potter, le Ministère à envoyés des hommes chez lui pour s'occuper de lui … J'ai pensé que vous voudriez le savoir

Le visage du jeune homme vira au blanc et son regard se fit plus dure :

\- Tous le monde sur place, On y va sur le champs. Quand à toi » Harry se tourna vers le jeune homme qui se raidit, effrayé par le ton et le visage plein de rage de son directeur. « Tu as bien fait, on en reparlera plus tard ».

Le jeune homme disparu - soulagé et fier- suivi des hommes d'Harry qui se hâtèrent de rejoindre le Terrier.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Le ministère avait déjà ouvert les hostilités quand Harry et ses hommes arrivèrent sur place et des sort fusaient de toutes part. Malgré lui, le jeune homme aux yeux émeraudes ne pu que se laisser submerger par la nostalgie en voyant le lieux ou il avait passé des vacances entière : il y avait été tellement heureux, tellement bien...Cette sensation de complémentarités l'emplit de nouveau. Mais pas à cause des souvenirs : _Il _n'était pas loin...Sans doute trop fragilisé pour sortir au grand jour, sans doute trop affecté pour oser affronter le regard d'Harry Potter. Mais _Il_ était là. Et _il_ l'observait.

Peu importe : toutes ces journées, au côtés de Ron et Hermione à observer le ciel, dégommer le jardin, discuter de tous, de rien, de préparer un plan de bataille pour la guerre... Que de bons souvenirs.

Un sort le frôla de peu et Harry se trouva nez à nez avec Ron, Rémus et Sirius : ça faisait peu de temps que Patmol était sortit de l'arche qui l'avait engloutit et à l'annonce de son retours, Harry avait été submergé d'une joie vive et profonde...une joie qu'il n'avait pas pu lui exprimer :

Au retour de son parrain, le jeune homme aux yeux d'émeraudes avait déjà rejoint la brigades, et Sirius, s'étant finalement décidé de se mettre en couple avec Rémus, avait rejoint les noms présent sur sa liste. Heureusement pour lui, sa forme animagus n'était pas connu du Ministère et pouvait donc se déplacer ainsi en toute discrétion.

Filleule et parrain se battaient donc dans deux camps différents.

Ron enchaîna un second sort, en informulé. Harry l'évita et répliqua. Cherchant à toucher son ancien meilleurs ami au niveau des genoux : il ne comptait pas lui faire du mal, juste le désarmer pour accomplir ce qu'il était venu faire ici : pas besoin de faire une victime de trop.

Aux côtés du roux, Rémus et Sirius regardaient les deux jeune hommes se battre avec rage, l'un tentant de venger son frère, l'autre se contentant d'esquiver avec grâce et sans réel effort.

Sirius sortit enfin sa baguette et la pointa sur son filleul : comme les autres, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre, surtout que pour lui, la transition avait été plus brutale : il avait quitté un Harry courageux, solidaire et déterminé. Et à présent il le retrouvait ainsi...

Un protego, quelques stupefix et d'autres sorts fusèrent. Ronald continuait à se battre avec fougue, hurlant à son ancien camarade toutes les horreurs qu'il connaissait, lui reprochant tout les tords du monde.

Quand soudain, un cri se fit entendre et tout le monde se tourna vers l'origine du bruit :

C'était Lucan qui appelait Harry, attirant son regard dans sa direction où, sous ses yeux, se passait exactement ce qu'il avait voulu éviter : Mr Weasley courait vers lui, la baguette à la main, hurlant de désespoir.

Le jeune homme aux yeux d'émeraudes vit le monde autours de lui vivre au ralentit pendant quelques secondes qui lui parurent des heures : Ron, Sirius et Rémus avaient baissés leurs baguettes et observait le désespoir du père de famille, figé dans l'horreur sans pouvoir tenter de l'arrêter. Hermione hurla un "NON !" puissant.

Dans sa main, Harry tenait un pistolet : Une arme typiquement moldu modifiée et améliorée par Lucan et lui-même au cas ou ce genre d'_incident_ subviendrait. Mais Harry n'avait jamais pensé qu'il s'en servirait un jour. Et encore moins sur l'homme qui lui avait ouvert la porte de sa maison quand il en avait besoin.

La détonation avait provoqué un silence profond. Mr Weasley c'était figé lui aussi, toujours debout. Du bout de doigts, il alla tâter le trou qui avait perforé sa poitrine, ne semblant pas y croire. Il se tourna vers son plus jeune fils, le plus proche de lui. Mais alors qu'il allait parler, il s'effondra au sol et ne bougea plus. Une flaque de sang se formant sous lui et coulant dans l'herbe verte.

Ginny qui se trouvait un peu plus loin tomba au sol en larme, murmurant tout bas que ça n'était pas possible, que _ça_ n'avait pas pu arriver.

Les membres de la moissons entourèrent le corps et disparurent avec lui.

Lucan, avec finesse, grâce et discrétion, pénétra dans le Terrier sans que personne ne le remarqua et en ressortit quelques seconde plus tard. Dans le regard une lueur de mission accomplie.

Harry, sa baguette toujours sorti, observa le visage de ceux qu'il considérait comme sa famille, leur offrit un sourire plein de regret et d'excuse, puis transplana.


	4. Un espoir dans le crépuscule

Bonjours à tous, bonjours à toutes, je vous retrouve en ce 9 avril pour le second chapitre de cette petite fic surprise pour vous remercier de me suivre, de me lire, de me permettre de vivre tout ça ^^

Cette fic est donc dédiée à Emrys, PialStigma, idadri, Salem75, EuropaLuce, baronnis,Tiffou, Skouare Enix, Sweety, DreamPoudlard, naecov, izaiza14, coco800, Mini-Yuya, HPFFan, Pussy,adenoide,Dymitry,Lisou Aure,Rem san, Guest,annadriya,scpotter, Hanabira, jojo1983, cat240, sheltan, et Iris-kun, musme,Tsuh,Beebeul,Clamaraa,Ouragan,, Proki, , Luxile, Xanara, Foxyju Didine Halliwell, Salem, SoapOpera, Di castillo de mortes, Xanara, Phœnix de Feu, Alice, et ,ptitcoeurfragile,Sevy, Anamaelia, narustory, thlec, kthi, ines, presea, Mademoiselle Mime, Lilia, hasdrubaal92, berkano, Phoenix De Feu, Patmoll, Maximilien, Demeter07, Foxyju, Liily01, AEIO10, Polskabi, SarahBlackxx, LaPlumeDeJoy, Alexy971, Chotsala, marie, melu49, DreamPoudlard, berkano, maraudersGirlHP, THL, Polskabi, Presea, Alycia Panther, Remus J. Potter-Lupin, Hary, Caro, miavie et dididu58 Chotsala, Celia123,Pika-Clo ,spike, Neyel, melu49, Yumi, Karozthor the Necromagus, EchoLune et Geof.

(J'ai surement oubliée certains d'entres-vous, si c'est le cas, dites le moi ^^ )

Chapitre 4 : Un espoir dans le crépuscule

Hermione n'en revenait pas, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui c'était passé quelques jours auparavant :

Mr Weasley, tué à bout portant. Une seconde aiguilles de l'horloge des Weasley c'était figées à jamais. Leurs visages souriant contrastant avec le « mort » qui les surplombaient.

Le reste de la famille était sur Lumos, une radio sorcière crée par et pour les familles qui avait perdu quelqu'un à cause de la moisson : à la base, elle avait été crée pour renverser le Ministère, mais tous le monde avait peur et ne voulait pas risquer de perdre une autre membre de sa famille.

Depuis peu de temps cependant, un jeune homme était apparu pour les encourager à continuer de se battre : personne ne savait qui il était, d'où il venait, ni qui il avait perdu. Mais cependant, tout le monde connaissait son message :

« La Moisson finira quand le Ministère sera tombé ».

Il répétait cela en boucle. Et son message commençait à passer. La révolte de levait. Doucement. Dans la peur et l'espoir

La jeune femme sortie prendre l'air quelques minutes : l'ambiance dans la maison n'avait jamais été aussi étouffante. Ronald ne dormait plus, ne mangeait plus. Les jumeaux avaient cessé leurs blagues depuis quelques temps déjà et tenait un travail de caissier pour ramener un peu d'argent dans la famille. Maintenant qu'Arthur n'était plus là, ils en auraient d'autant plus besoin.

Le ciel était clair ce soir, éclairée par un croissant de lune. Une frêle lueur de lumière cerclé par l'obscurité étouffante de la nuit.

Hermione se tenait exactement à l'endroit ou _ça_ c'était déroulé. Elle n'avait rien pu faire alors qu'elle était si prés : Elle aurait dû faire quelques chose, mais son esprit c'était figé d'effroi. Se contentant d'observer l'horrible scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Et la jeune né-moldue la revivait encore et encore, lorsque Morphée l'emmenait dans son royaume de songe.

Pourtant, malgré la tristesse, elle ne pouvait s'ôter de la tête que quelque chose d'étrange c'était produit cette nuit-là. L'herbe était encore tachée de sang et entre les brins se trouvait un petit objet qui luisait doucement à la lueur de la lune. Hermione s'y pencha et fronça les sourcils :

Il y avait une odeur qui lui était familière, mais elle n'arrivait pas à trouver quoi. Avec un mouchoirs qu'elle avait dans la poche, elle ramassa le petit objet couleur or et se redressa avant de rentrer: ce n'était pas bon de rester seule le soir, après la tombée de la nuit.

On ne pouvais jamais savoir qui était là, à l'attendre, dans la nuit.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°

Allongée dans son lit, au côté de Ronald, Hermione réfléchissante en fixant le plafond. Son petit ami assommé par l'alcool était profondément assoupis mais elle, elle n'y arrivait pas : quelques chose manquait :

Déjà, il y avait le comportement d'Harry qui était complètement illogique : qu'il se soit laissé convaincre par le Ministère, à la limite, elle voulait bien quoi qu'elle ne le comprenait pas. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas avoir arrêté Rémus et Sirius hier ? Et pourquoi ne pas avoir fouillé la maison pour retrouver Rogue ? Harry avait du sentir sa présence. Ensuite, il y avait ce jeune homme à la radio dont la voix lui était familière : pas celle d'Harry, elle l'aurait reconnu tout de suite, mais elle n'arrivait pas pourquoi, mais elle associait cette voix à un un proche de son ancien meilleur ami. Sans compter le mystérieux objet qu'elle avait trouvé qui se trouvait être un reste de balle de pistolet, sans doute celui qui avait servit contre Mr Weasley... Mais dans ce cas, qu'est-ce quelle faisait à terre ? Alors qu'elle avait bien vu le patriarche des roux de faire toucher à la poitrine ?

Et il y avait aussi cette étrange impression d'inachevé. Alors, n'arrivant pas à dormir, elle se leva et descendit dans la cuisine.

Mais à peine avait-elle fait quelques pas qu'elle tomba nez à nez avec Severus Rogue qui remontait vers le grenier : elle ne l'avais pas vu depuis longtemps étant donné qu'il se cachait du soleil : sa peau était plus blanche que jamais, ses cheveux tombaient misérablement de chaque côté de son visage et d'immenses cernes enveloppaient ses yeux couleur sang.

-Miss Granger. Le salua l'homme. Hermione lui répondit d'un faible bonsoir : la terreur des cachots était devenu misérable, sa voix n'avait plus rien d'effrayante, juste pathétique. Il continua de monter les marches une par une, le souffle cours, respirant profondément. Portant courageusement son corps rachitique jusqu'à son antre. Se cachant autant de la lumière du jour qui le transformerais en poussière des regards des autres. De sa honte, de sa faiblesse qui avait donné naissance à un second Voldemort.

Un Voldemort légal et beaucoup plus efficace...

-Professeur ? Vous voulez de l'aide ? Le potionniste s'arrêta et se retourna pour fixer son ancienne élève : il détestait cette pitié qu'il pouvait lire dans leurs regard à tous, il détestait son corps devenu si faible par le manque, et surtout, il détestait de n'avoir d'autre choix que d'accepter cette pitié qui le détruisait bien plus que le lien qu'il entretenais avec Foutu-Potter.

Sans un mot, comprenant le silence de l'ancien directeur de Serpentard, Hermione le pris par le bras et l'aida à monter chacune des marches avec une infini patience. Jusqu'au grenier.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Contrairement aux souvenirs de la jeune femme, le grenier n'avait plus rien de poussiéreux, même la goule avait fini par disparaître, sans doute effrayé par le professeur Rogue.

A présent, l'endroit était coquet, quoi que privé de toute lumière naturelle. Le serpentard se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil et, d'un geste de la main, proposa un verre de whisky pur-feu à la jeune femme en face de lui. En temps normal, Hermione n'aurais jamais accepté, mais les « temps normal » était révolu. Elle avait du grandir rapidement. Trop rapidement.

-Insomnie ? Demanda l'homme, un verre rempli d'un liquide rouge carmin dans la main.

-Pas vraiment, je cogite un peu trop.

-Moi aussi. Avoua t'il.

Hermione porta son verre à ses lèvres, hésitant à partager ses inquiétudes avec son ancien professeur : d'un côté, il connaissait sans doute Harry mieux que personne, et devait sans doute plus que qui-conque à lui chercher des excuses pour ses _agissements_. Et de l'autre, son passé d'espion et de Mangemort ne le rendait pas forcement fiable.

Mais qui d'autre que lui pourrais l'écouter ? Plus personne au Terrier ne voulait entendre parler d'Harry Potter. Même les jumeaux qui avaient pourtant continué à le défendre avaient abandonné.

La jeune femme hésita, ouvrit les lèvres avant de les refermer. Puis finalement, après une grande goulée d'alcool qui lui donna du courage, elle se confia à son professeur.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Une douleur lancinante, récurrente lui martelait le crane sans relâche. C'était comme si des milliers de tambours jouaient ensemble dans son cerveaux. Et cet affreux bourdonnement qui ne voulait pas cesser.

Et il y avait aussi cette lumière bien trop vive qui lui rendait le monde complètement flou et commençait à le rendre nauséeux.

Il laissa un gémissement franchir ses lèvres tandis qu'une de ses mains allait à la rencontrer de son crâne pour y calmer la douleur. Mais rien à faire… La douleur restait toujours aussi vive.

Où est-ce qu'il se trouvait ? Il ne distinguait que des masses mouvante autours de lui, et d'autres plus fixes. Il y avait peut-être quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider ? Lui dire où il était, et calmer ces tambours qui martelaient violemment son crane.

Il tenta de se relever, mais la douleur, venant de son torse cette fois, le fit se recoucher tout aussitôt. Laissant échapper un gémissement puissant. Une larme se fit son chemin jusqu'à sa joue. Heureusement, quelqu'un semblait l'avoir aperçu et une des masses mouvante c'était approchée de lui.

-Mr Weasley ? Vous êtes réveillé ?

Ne pouvant répondre, il hocha la tête. Complètement désorienté et perdu. Et complètement effrayé.

-Avalez ça, ça va calmer la fièvre. Puis, après avoir glissé une potion entre ses lèvres, elle se tourna vers une autre formes qui c'était rapprochée : « Allez chercher Mr Potter, dites-lui que Mr Weasley c'est réveillé »

Arthur entendit un « bien madame » tandis que sa vision et son esprit devenaient plus claire. Alors que la panique faisait doucement son chemin dans son esprit :

Comment ça aller chercher Potter ? Il était mort, il s'en souvenait : une coup de feu, une douleur fulgurante au…

Au torse. Le roux releva la chemise qu'on lui avait enfilé et observa son torse avec surprise et incompréhension : il y avait rien. Aussi puissante qu'était la médicomagie, elle ne pouvait pas retirer une balle moldu et tout refermer aussi bien.

Il allait demander des informations à la femme à ses côtés mais, reconnaissant son visage, il se rallongea. Sa tête allait exploser et des informations tout aussi anormale et étrange envahissaient son esprit : elle avait été emmenée par la moisson à ses débuts : elle avait disparu, juste après la guerre, et l'on avait plus eut aucune nouvelle d'elle.

-Vous m'avez fait appeler Madame Pomfresh ? Demanda alors une voix plus loin.

Harry Potter était là, les traits fatigués et tirés. Mais c'était lui. Le jeune homme vit alors le visage plein d'incompréhension de la famille des roux et lui offrit un sourire désolé.

\- J'ai plein de chose à vous raconter. Lui dit-il. L'homme en face de lui hocha la têt : en effet, il ne comprenait plus rien : pourquoi ne pas l'avoir tué ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? Il n'avait aucune informations à lui donner. Et si le jeune homme voulait retrouver Rogue ? Il était caché dans son greniers mais depuis l'attaque, il avait dû fuir.

-Pourquoi ?

Harry laissa une sourire amusé fleurir sur ses lèvres, amusé : tous ceux qui arrivait posait la même question, s'en était cocasse à force. Mais à force, il savait ce que les gens voulait savoir : pourquoi étaient-ils ici, pourquoi en vie, pourquoi il avait fait tout ça…

Le fan de moldu observa le sourire du jeune homme aux yeux d'émeraude en face de lui. Son propre visage figé dans une affreuse neutralités, attendant la suite qui, il le pensait, n'allait pas lui plaire : d'accord, la moisson avait fait croire à tout le monde qu'il était mort et il ne l'était pas. Qu'allait il faire de lui à présent ? Il n'avait aucune informations à communiquer, il n'était d'aucune valeur, alors pourquoi ?

La femme qui était partie chercher Potter apparu à la porte de ce qu'Arthur avait identifié comme une infirmerie, sans aucune fenêtre, une porte basse et des néons moldu comme éclairage : mais où es-ce qu'il avait atterri ? Harry lui fit signe de rentrer avant de se retourner vers le père de son meilleurs ami :

-Je vais tous vous expliquer, mais avant, il y a quelqu'un que vous devez voir :

Un jeune homme entra, les vêtements sale et l'air fatigué, mais quand il vit l'homme alité, son visage changea et son bonheur illumina toute la salle :

-Papa !

\- Bill ?


	5. L'aube au bout de la nuit

Bonjours à tous, bonjours à toutes, je vous retrouve en ce 15 avril pour le second chapitre de cette petite fic surprise pour vous remercier de me suivre, de me lire, de me permettre de vivre tout ça ^^

Cette fic est donc dédiée à Emrys, PialStigma, idadri, Salem75, EuropaLuce, baronnis,Tiffou, Skouare Enix, Sweety, DreamPoudlard, naecov, izaiza14, coco800, Mini-Yuya, HPFFan, Pussy,adenoide,Dymitry,Lisou Aure,Rem san, Guest,annadriya,scpotter, Hanabira, jojo1983, cat240, sheltan, et Iris-kun, musme,Tsuh,Beebeul,Clamaraa,Ouragan,, Proki, , Luxile, Xanara, Foxyju Didine Halliwell, Salem, SoapOpera, Di castillo de mortes, Xanara, Phœnix de Feu, Alice, et ,ptitcoeurfragile,Sevy, Anamaelia, narustory, thlec, kthi, ines, presea, Mademoiselle Mime, Lilia, hasdrubaal92, berkano, Phoenix De Feu, Patmoll, Maximilien, Demeter07, Foxyju, Liily01, AEIO10, Polskabi, SarahBlackxx, LaPlumeDeJoy, Alexy971, Chotsala, marie, melu49, DreamPoudlard, berkano, maraudersGirlHP, THL, Polskabi, Presea, Alycia Panther, Remus J. Potter-Lupin, Hary, Caro, miavie et dididu58 Chotsala, Celia123,Pika-Clo ,spike, Neyel, melu49, Yumi, Karozthor the Necromagus, EchoLune et Geof.

(oui, je sais, je suis encore en retard, mais mon internet m'a refusé l'accès à vous pendant quelques jours ^^')

Chapitre 5 : L'aube au bout de la nuit

Hermione et le professeur Rogue avait discuté jusqu'à ce que l'aube vienne caresser les rideaux clos du grenier. Et les révélations des uns avait trouvé une complémentarités chez l'autre : Par exemple, la balle qu' Hermione avait trouvée dans l'herbe était d'une constitution bien étrange et était tout sauf mortelle : elle contenait en fait deux compartiments dans lesquels se trouvaient respectivement une cartouche de faux sang et une potion de sommeil puissant : Mr Weasley avait donc été enlevé, et non pas tué...Mais pourquoi ?

Quel intérêt pouvaient avoir les Moissonneurs à garder en vie le patriarche des roux ? Et Évidement, la réponse avaient sauté au yeux de la jeune né-moldu et de son ancien professeur :

Harry voulait retrouver Rogue :

C'était évidement, ça allait bien finir par arriver : Le jeune garçon voulait se venger et chercher à trouver l'endroit où se cachait l'homme. Et étrangement, le Serpentard se mit à craindre l'instant ou il devrait se retrouver face au Gryffondor :

Comment pourrait-il lui expliquer qu'il ne contrôlait pas ses pulsions ? Que ce soir là, pendant la bataille de Poudlard, il n'avait pas eu conscience de ce qu'il se passait : Il était blessé, si faible, mourant...Et si assoiffé. Le monde autours de lui n'était plus que douleur, les sons, les odeurs, les lumières, mêmes les plus diffuses, lui avaient fait l'effet d'un coup de poignard en plein cœur.

Puis, il avait sentit cette si délicieuse odeur de sang, différentes de toutes celles qu'il avait sentit auparavant : si fruité, sauvage, apaisant le monde de douleur autours de lui. Si frais, si doux... Alors il avait mordu, ignorant de qui il s'agissait. Cherchant juste à fuir la folie dans lequel il sombrait inexorablement...

Les choses auraient bien pu s'arrêter là. Potter l'aurait haït, et il aurait eu toute les raisons du monde de le faire. Lui-même aurait eu une comportement semblable, au moins pour conserver les apparences. Sauf que la magie avait décidé que ça ne devait pas être ainsi et avait offert à Severus la bénédiction des Vampire. Un cadeau rare, unique, puissant :

Un cadeau qui liait un humain à un Vampire. Faisant de l'un un Calice, nourrissant sa moitié. Faisant de l'autre un protecteur, garantissant la survit de son aimé. L'un ne pouvant, normalement, pas vivre sans l'autre.

Sauf qu'aucun amour ne pourrait jamais germer entre Harry Potter et Severus Rogue : trop de haine, trop de ressentir, de colère, de rancune : passé, présent et futur : tout les opposaient et les séparaient à jamais : l'un était fait était fait pour la célébrité, la lumière, la reconnaissance. L'autre à l'anonymat, l'obscurité et l'oubli...Et ce qui aurait dû être une idylle sublime et parfaite donna naissance à un affreux génocide incontrôlable et intarissable.

Et pendant que le Vampire se cachait misérablement dans la cave des Weasely, trop faible pour affronter ne serait-ce que le soleil ou la moindre odeur de sang. Harry Potter courrait dans tout le pays. Ayant, de toute évidence, réussit à se débarrasser du lien qui les liaient et les détruisaient peu à peu.

Cela durait depuis trois ans maintenant. Severus savait qu'il ne tiendrais plus très longtemps à présent. D'un côté, cette pensée l'apaisait. De l'autre, elle la terrifiait.

Mais peu importe, tous cela plus d'importance : les familles des Moissons avaient trépassé à la douleur. La colère grondait, de plus en plus forte, de plus en plus dangereuse, comme un orage qui se rapprochait sans que rien au monde ne puisse l'arrêter.

Bientôt, tous cela prendra fin.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Quand Arthur avait vu surgir son aîné au coin de la porte de l'infirmerie, il avait sentit son cœur rater un battement. Et lorsque ce dernier se jeta sur son père pour le prendre dans ses bras, il sentit un barrage de larme, de désespoir refoulé et de colère réprimé s'ouvrir : Bill était en vie, en bonne santé, et heureux. Il n'arrivait plus à comprendre ce qui se passait. Et il était trop heureux en cet instant pour se permettre la moindre réflexion.

Peut-importait l'endroit où il se trouvait, pourquoi il s'y trouvait, comment … Son fils était là. Tout le reste n'avait pas la moindre importance pour l'instant.

De son côté, Harry observait les retrouvailles émouvantes des deux hommes, se sentant comme de trop, presque coupable : mais malgré tous, une douce chaleur se saisit de son cœur et il laissa un sourire fleurir sur ces lèvres : il faisait un travail immonde, il en avait bien conscience. Tout le peuple le haïssait tout autant qu'il l'avait adulé quelques année plus tôt. Il avait commis des actes qui le hanterais toute sa vie et qui le conduiraient sans doute devant un détraqueurs...

Mais quand il voyait des familles se trouver, il savait qu'il faisait ce qui devait être fait. E il savait aussi que s'il ne l'avait pas fait, personne n'aurait eu la folie, l'opportunité et le courage de prendre sa place.

Le jeune roux était euphorique, mais Madame Pomfresh resurgit de derrière un lit, leur rappelant de sa simple présence qu'elle était en ces lieux le seule maître et que personne de sensé n'oserait entraver ses règles :

\- Mr Weasley, je ne veux plus vous revoir ici, votre père ne va pas se sauver. Arthur, vous pourrez sortir ce soir normalement. Harry, vous restez aussi.

-Moi ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est un miracle que tu tiennes encore debout. Lui répondit Lucan en sortant de ce qui semblait être la réserve de l'infirmerie. « J'ai pas envie de te courir après avant que tu tombes dans les pommes. Et pas la peine de me fusiller du regard, voit plutôt l'occasion de tout expliquer à Weasley père. » Et sur ces mots il fit un clin d'œil à son ami avant de le pousser dans le lit voisin du roux. Laissant échapper ses dents bien trop pointu pour être humain. Ce dernier observa son fils partir avec un grand sourire. Il ne comprenait plus rien : le bras droit d'Harry était un Vampire, Harry l'avait sauvé lui et son fils – et d'autre ?-.

-Bien…Abandonna Harry en s'allongeant. Il semblait épuisé : son visage semblait gris sous la lueur des néons qui éclairaient la pièce, sa respiration était difficile et son regard fuyant : il n'aimait répondre au question des Moisson qui arrivaient en masse. Mais à présent, ce n'était n'importe qui.

Il y avait tant d'incompréhension dans le visage du père de Ron, tant de résidu de colère, de haine. Tant de « pourquoi » qui n'avait pas trouvé de réponse et qui allait à présent être résolu. « Pourquoi » c'est d'ailleurs, la première question que posa l'homme, se redressant dans son lit afin de mieux voir le jeune Potter :

Harry avait tout juste vingts ans, mais son visage était si refermé, si plein d'une douleur bien trop âgé pour lui. Il semblait porter toutes les maux du mondes sur ses frêles épaules et le sourire qu'il affichait à l'instant n'avait rien de joyeux. Il ne répondrais pas à cette question. Il ne pouvais pas commencer à se justifier maintenant : il n'en finirais pas.

-Comment alors ? Cette fois-ci, un brin de malice pu se lire dans le regard émeraude du Survivant : à cela, il pouvait répondre :

-Vous n'avez jamais vérifier les aiguilles n'est-ce pas ?

-Les aiguilles ? Quelles aiguilles se demanda l'homme, plissant le front sous l'incompréhension : il ne voyait pas le rapport avec Bill et lui.

\- Les aiguilles de votre horloge, dans la cuisine. « Bien sur » se dit alors Arthur, commençant doucement à comprendre ce qu'il c'était passé. Son horloge qui lui permettait de savoir où se trouvait chaque membres de sa familles à chaque instants. Lui permettant par exemple de garder un coups d'œil à ses fils et à sa filles lorsque ces derniers se trouvaient à Poudlard.

-Eh bien vous devriez la mettre à réparer. Lui conseilla Harry, se tournant sur le côté pour dormir et ne plus avoir à répondre à toutes ces questions qui le fatiguait. « On peut les bloquer un peu trop facilement ... ».


	6. Un éclair dans les ténèbres

Bonjours à tous, bonjours à toutes, je vous retrouve en ce 15 avril pour le second chapitre de cette petite fic surprise pour vous remercier de me suivre, de me lire, de me permettre de vivre tout ça ^^

Cette fic est donc dédiée à Emrys, PialStigma, idadri, Salem75, EuropaLuce, baronnis,Tiffou, Skouare Enix, Sweety, DreamPoudlard, naecov, izaiza14, coco800, Mini-Yuya, HPFFan, Pussy,adenoide,Dymitry,Lisou Aure,Rem san, Guest,annadriya,scpotter, Hanabira, jojo1983, cat240, sheltan, et Iris-kun, musme,Tsuh,Beebeul,Clamaraa,Ouragan,, Proki, , Luxile, Xanara, Foxyju Didine Halliwell, Salem, SoapOpera, Di castillo de mortes, Xanara, Phœnix de Feu, Alice, et ,ptitcoeurfragile,Sevy, Anamaelia, narustory, thlec, kthi, ines, presea, Mademoiselle Mime, Lilia, hasdrubaal92, berkano, Phoenix De Feu, Patmoll, Maximilien, Demeter07, Foxyju, Liily01, AEIO10, Polskabi, SarahBlackxx, LaPlumeDeJoy, Alexy971, Chotsala, marie, melu49, DreamPoudlard, berkano, maraudersGirlHP, THL, Polskabi, Presea, Alycia Panther, Remus J. Potter-Lupin, Hary, Caro, miavie et dididu58 Chotsala, Celia123,Pika-Clo ,spike, Neyel, melu49, Yumi, Karozthor the Necromagus, EchoLune et Geof.

Chapitre 6 : Un éclair dans les ténèbres.

Harry fumait tranquillement à la fenêtre de son bureau. Tentant sans succès de faire des ronds dans sa fumée : il n'y été jamais parvenu, sa fumée à lui était informe, tout aussi grisâtre que son visage. Sa fumée à lui disparaissait doucement dans l'aube d'un nouveau jour. De toute façon, il n'avait jamais aimée l'odeur, ça l'aidait juste à se calmer un peu. Et ces derniers temps, il en avait besoin.

Au loin, un orage de fureur grondait. Un orage métaphorique songea le jeune homme amusé, bien que ce ne soit pas le moment de faire de l'esprit.

«_Continuez d'avancer, nous ne somme plus très loin ! »_

La radio allumée sur le bureau émettait depuis de longues heures déjà. De loin, à l'abri, Harry et Lucan suivaient l'avancé de la révolte. Tout les autres étaient déjà parti, avaient fui, c'étaient dit une dernière fois en revoir : ils ne se reverraient sans doute jamais, le monde Magique ne pourrait sans doute jamais comprendre...Mais peut-importe : ils avaient sauvé pratiquement toute le monde de la Moisson, ils avait leurs conscience pour eux.

-Ils seront bientôt là. L'informa son ami, le visage soucieux : il n'avait aucune envie de se faire poursuivre par une foule en colère possédant fourches et torches, il avait eu sa dose au Moyen-Age et ça lui avait bien suffit. Si tout se passait comme prévu, ça n'arriverais pas : l'avantage d'avoir un corps mort depuis des années, c'était qu'il était quasi-impossible de faire la distinction entre un vampire mort et un vampire endormis : suffisait qu'il fasse un petit somme d'une petite dizaine d'année, des broutilles par rapport au temps qu'il avait vécu. Puis il retournerais chez lui, le monde magique l'aurais oublié.

Pour lui, donc, tout irais _normalement_ bien. Mais ce n'était pas pour lui qu'il s'inquiétait, mais pour son jeune ami : Harry lui avait promis qu'il avait trouvé une solution pour fuir, qu'il voulait juste s'assurer que tous soit vraiment fini. Mais sans lui, qui prélèverait le surplus de sang qu'avait Harry ? Sans doute personne...Le jeune Survivant n'avait rien dit mais Lucan était certain que le jeune homme n'avait pas l'intention de survivre ou de fuir. Quand on voyait où ça l'avait mené la dernière fois...

Sauf que cette fois-ci, Lucan avait été plus prévoyant que son ami. Pourvu que tout ai fonctionné comme prévu...

-Je sais. Lui répondit Harry, fixait l'horizon : le jour tombait. Pourquoi fallait toujours que ce genre d'événement se passe à l'aube de la nuit. Ce moment n'avait pas besoin d'ambiance pour l'accompagner, il était suffisamment compliqué comme ça.

A vrai dire, c'était même un peu agaçant cette tendance qu'avait le temps d'accompagner les événement. Un drame, et hop, une pluie. Une retrouvaille, et hop, un grand soleil éblouissant. Ou alors il regardait trop de cinéma... .Çà devais sans doute être ça. Ou alors il devenait fou à cause du lien.

Un nouveau message radiophonique euphorique des jumeaux cette fois, résonna dans la petite boite de fer : Ombrage avait été appréhendée et un gouvernement provisoire mis en place. Maintenant, les résistants venaient. Ils voulaient récupérer leurs familles.

-Bien, allons-y. Et tout en jetant sa cigarette à travers la fenêtre, Harry récupéra un sac de sport posé nonchalamment sur le bureau et pris la porte principale. Suivit de près par son ami.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Hermione observait les résistants se ruer avec rage et fureur sur le bâtiment principale de la Moisson. Elle ne partageait pas vraiment leur enthousiasme : au delà des éléments qu'elle avait découverte avec l'aide du Professeur Rogue, autre chose été intervenu, un soir, ou elle écoutait la radio en compagnie du Vampire qui ne réussissait plus à trouver le sommeil :

_La radio était allumée sur une caisse, Hermione et Severus avait pris l'habitude de s'y retrouver tous les soirs, quelques heures._

_Connaissant bien la technologie Moldu, la jeune femme tentait de retracer ou d'établir une communication avec l'homme mystérieux qui les poussaient à la révolte. Bien sur, c'était un projet ardu, son ancien professeur lui même n'y croyait pas. Mais peut-importait : de toute façon, à part attendre, il n'y avait rien à faire pour l'instant. Et Hermione détestait attendre tranquillement alors que des réponses étaient si près d'elle._

_Encore un fil enlevé, ressoudé ailleurs. C'était un miracle que la radio fonctionne encore. _

_-Il y a quelqu'un ? Tenta-t-elle encore une fois, sentant ses paupières se refermer doucement mais se refusant de sombrer dans le sommeil._

_-Allez dormir Granger, vous perdez votre temps... Le vampire qui dépérissait à vu d'œil ne lui accorda même pas un regard : lui aussi été épuisé, mais il ne pouvait pas dormir, sa situation empirait et il n'y avait strictement rien à faire. Et il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas supporter de sombrer dans la folie avec quelqu'un non loin de lui. Toute sa vie il avait veillé à garder un contrôle totale sur lui-même, toute sa vie il avait parfaitement réussit. Mais à présent, il sentait que les ténèbres le recouvrait de heures en heures._

_-Vous êtes toujours aussi optimiste Rogue... Remarqua alors une voix, faisant sursauter les deux associé : la voix venait de la radio. Et c'était la voix de l'homme mystérieux. Hermione allait avoir ses réponses !_

_-Vous m'entendez ? Voulut s'assurer la jeune femme, n'osant pas y croire : elle n'avait aucune notion de mécanique, ni d'outils adaptés, mais à l'aide de patience et d'un manuel d'utilisation, elle été parvenue à pirater une radio. Si la situation n'avait pas été autre, elle aurait fait en sorte que tous soit au courant de sa réussite. De l'autre côté, un petit rire se fit entendre :_

_-Évidement que je vous entend, et puisque ça semble vous intéresser Mr Rogue, je ne révèle pas mon visage ou mon nom à cause d'un visage disgracieux. Le Serpentard fronça les sourcils, surpris : il avait en effet émis l'hypothèse que l'homme qui poussait toutes les familles de Moissonnés à se révolter se cachait peut-être à cause d'une très grande laideur. Sauf qu'il avait fait cette proposition il y avait plus d'une semaine. Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils sur écoute ?_

_\- Depuis une dizaine de jours environ. Lui répondit la voix. « Désolé, mais je devais m'assurer que je pouvait vous faire confiance, je risque beaucoup à vous parler »._

Hermione, le professeur et l'inconnu avait discuté jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Elle ignorait toujours son nom, c'était peut-être un piège monstrueux et elle fonçait dedans tête baissée. Mais peut-importait : elle voulait comprendre et cette soif de connaissance la rendait ignorante au autres dangers. Elle saurait enfin ce qui était arrivé à son meilleurs ami et à tous les disparus.

Doucement, elle se dirigea vers une porte dérobée à l'arrière du bâtiment. Porte ouverte. Comme le lui avait indiqué l'homme de la radio. Pendant ce temps, de l'autre côté du bunker, les familles des disparus s'en prenait avec violence à la porte principale, dans la crainte et l'espoir de ce qu'il trouverais derrière. Ron et sa famille était là aussi.

Le plus jeune rouquin savait qu'il ne retrouverais sans doute pas son père et son frère en vie, mais il avait l'espoir stupide qu'il resterais quelque chose d'eux, qu'ils puissent leurs offrir un enterrement digne. Certaines familles n'avaient même plus cet espoir fou et se battait juste pour comprendre. Qu'est-ce qui se qui c'était passé dans la tête de Celui-qui-avait-survécu ?

-Si on se fait tuer, je vous tue Granger. Lui annonça le professeur Rogue qui avait tenu à la suivre : grâce au déclin du jour, il avait pu sortir bien qu'il était encore faible : il savait qu'il y avait des chances qu'il tombe nez à nez avec Harry Potter, mais il avait pris sa décision et ne fuirait plus. Son temps était coulé de toute façon, et s'il devait mourir, ce serait en ayant compris ce qui c'était passé ce soir-là, à la bataille de Poudlard.

Le couloir était long et étroit, il avait sans doute dû servir d'échappatoire au personnel qui avait travaillé ici : ils étaient tous parti comme le démontrait quelques objets d'apparence anodine : une clé, un papier de bonbon, et un capuchon de stylo, entre autre : ça expliquait le silence profond qui régnait en ces lieux. Après plusieurs minutes d'errance, une porte apparue et fut franchie :

Un bureau, spacieux, agréable, principalement rouge apparu alors. Sur une étagère, Hermione fut surprise de trouver une photo d'elle, Harry et Ron, en costume de Poudlard. C'était avant la bataille final. Ensuite, il c'était éloigné d'eux : Ron et Hermione n'avait rien vu venir, et quand il avait compris, c'était trop tard : ça avait alors été le début d'une période pleine de peur et d'incompréhension.

Le reste du bureau quand à lui était rempli d'étagères pleines de dossiers, papiers, fiches et autre prospectus sans doute envoyés par le ministère.

Quand soudain, un courant d'air frais se fit sentir sur leurs visages, étrange : la pièce été fermé de l'intérieur, la clé encore dans la serrure... Alors d'où cela pouvait bien venir ? Hermione eu une réponse quand elle vit une tapisserie bouger sous le doux souffle du vent. Et derrière cette porte, deux autres couloirs qui partaient chacun de son côté. Ça n'en finissait donc jamais ?

A droite, la porte était fermée, alors la jeune femme pris celui de gauche qui menait à un escalier qui descendait profondément dans la terre, s'arrêtant parfois quelques secondes pour laisser le vampire respirer : Il était bien loin l'espion qui courrait dans tous les coins pour satisfaire le Seigneur des Ténèbres et Albus. A présent, il n'aspirait plus qu'au repos. Mais ce qu'ils virent en bas...

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Une grotte immense -sans doute une ancienne mine creusée par des nains- dont on ne voyait pas la fin, et qui semblait s'étendre sur des kilomètres. Et dans la roche noire, on pouvait voire une étrange pierre bleutée qui éclairait tous le reste d'une étrange lueur semblable à la lune qui gardait la terre lors de ses nuits sombres.

-Oh Merlin...

En effet, Hermione était d'accord avec l'ancien potionniste, même si elle doutait que Merlin ait quoi que ce soit à voire avec ça : Au plus bas de la grotte, se trouvait des centaines et des centaines de petites maisons entassées les unes sur les autres, séparés par des petites allées vertes et goudronnées. Et dans ses allés, des centaines et des centaines de personnes. Vivantes.

Des elfes reconnaissables par leur élégances surnaturelles et leurs oreilles en pointes. Des vampires, pales et leurs dents longues. Des nains, des elfes, des gobelins reconnaissables par leurs tailles. Et tant d'autre, y compris deux roux qui, comme les autres, attendaient l'ouverture de ce qui semblait être d'immenses portes qui devait s'ouvrir vers l'extérieur. Bill et Arthur l'aperçurent, et, semblant s'amuser du visage interloqué d'Hermione, ils lui firent de grand signes avant de retourner à leur discutions avec leurs voisins. Derrière la porte, on pouvait entendre des bruits, signes que les familles des résistants étaient eux aussi parvenu jusqu'ici. La porte céderais bientôt, la force de la colère avait été remplacé par la force de l'espoir. Et des deux côtés, les familles s'appelaient, s'interpellaient, pleuraient.

-Bill et Arthur ? Mais comment ...?

-Plus tard Granger : regardez :

Hermione suivit le doigts tendu de son professeur, levant les yeux vers une plate-forme plus en hauteur : Harry était là, fixant la foule de ses grand yeux vert. La porte venait de céder et un spectacle émouvant s'offrit alors à eux : des cris, des larmes, des embrassades émouvantes et pleine d'un bonheur qui n'avait pas été ressentit dans ce pays depuis de trop nombreuses année. Et ça ? Était-ce une larme couler le long de la joue d'Harry Potter ? La brillante élève de Griffondors n'eut pas le temps de le savoir car son ancien camarade se détourna et disparu. Les deux collaborateurs le suivirent au pas de course.

Même Severus se senti étrangement mieux alors qu'il avait à peine été en contact avec Potter : mais que lui était-il arrivé pour qu'il devienne aussi dépendant du pire élève que Poudlard avait porté ? Pourquoi est-ce que la magie avait décidée de pourrir sa vie qui n'avait déjà rien d'un conte de fée ?

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Harry avait rejoint le toit, jetant un rapide coups d'œil à l'entrée. Enfin, ce qu'il restait de l'entrée étant donnée qu'elle avait été défoncé à coups d'épaules et de sorts. Et lui qui avait près le soin de laisser la porte ouverte...

Peut-importe, il était temps pour lui de fuir, surtout si les Aurors -et d'autre sans doute- venaient. Il savait que ce qu'il avait fait été grave, mais ça devait être fait et le temps que tous le monde comprennent , il valait mieux se faire discret pendant quelques temps...Sortant de son sac le balais de son parrain, il l'enfourcha. Mais malgré tous, il n'avait pas envie de partir : l'Angleterre était son pays natal, là où il avait grandit, étudié, aimé...

-Harry ! Attend !

Eh merde ! Le balais décolla de quelques centimètres, pas assez : Hermione déboula sur le toit, essoufflée et suivit par un Rogue déjà à moitié mort : ça faisait des mois qu'Harry n'avait pas vu son vampire, le lien l'avait beaucoup affecté lui aussi. Plus qu'il n'aurait cru. L'homme s'effondra à côté de la porte, respirant profondément.

-Je suis en pleine fuite Granger, j'ai pas le temps.

Et il fit demi-tours, mais sa meilleurs amie ne lui laissa pas le temps :

-Pas le temps de me dire que tu as sauvé tout ces gens ? Ou que tu as encore joué au héros solitaire ? J'ai tous compris...Enfin l'essentiel je pense.

-Comment ?

-On vous à balancé Potter, et on à compris le reste...Lui appris Rogue, reprenant son souffle de cette longue marche. C'était lui où quelqu'un d'autre était en train de monter les escaliers ? Harry fronça les sourcils. Comment c'était possible ? Ils avaient été discret, prévoyant les moindres détails, et envoyant …

-Lucan... Évidement. Le jeune homme. Son bras droit l'avait doublé, avait tout prévu pour le réunir lui et Rogue. Maudit vampire trop optimiste... C'était son gros défaut, peut-être même l'un des seuls : il voyait le bien partout. Après tout, il l'avait bien vu dans un pauvre gamin perdu, à peine lié, et envoyé -il ne savait trop comment- dans le commando de la Moisson, le Ministère songeant peut-être que ça pourrait lui laver un peu le cerveau.

Tous ces souvenirs, il pourrait passer sa vie à y repenser, à ce qui aurait pû arriver, ce qui ne serait jamais arrivé...

Mais le temps le pressait : Quelqu'un montait les escaliers. Il était temps qu'il disparaisse : Azkaban n'était pas dans ses projets immédiats, ni à long terme.

-Harry ! Hermione l'arrêta encore une fois, laissant son cerveau réfléchir à toute à l'heure. « Pars »

Pardon ? Le jeune homme resta interloqué et le Serpentard sembla ne pas comprendre :

-Je m'occupe de tous, je leur dirais, ce que tu as fait, pour ces gens en bas : je leur dirais que tu as tout fait pour les sauver. Tu seras célèbres, encore.

Harry observa la jeune femme, et doucement, il fit redescendre son balai à terre et s'approcha d'elle, ému. Et doucement, vint tous près d'elle. Les pas se rapprochaient encore.

-Pourquoi ? Elle répondit à son sourire, tout semblait si irréaliste : en quelques heures à peines elle croyait encore son ami coupable...Comment avait-elle pu douter, une seule secondes, Harry c'était toujours battu pour les autres. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre, et tellement peu à gagner dans ce combat. Il se cachait, il était leur ombre anonymes, poussant tout les autres vers la lumière. Il n'était pas l'Elu pour rien.

-Parce qu'un vieux barbu fou m'a un jour appris qu'on devait toujours donner une seconde chance. Lui avoua-elle doucement. Harry ne sut pas quoi lui répondre, elle ne parlais pas de que lui, mais de Rogue aussi. Et de tous ces gens à qui il avait sauvé la vie. Peu de gens à l'échelle humaine. Mais même s'il s'était agit d'une seule personne, ça aurait été la même chose. Le jeune homme qui avait survécu à une guerre, il n'allait pas devenir un second Voldemort. Les gens y avait cru pourtant.

Les pas étaient là.

Hermione se retourna, baguette à la main, effrayée de voire surgir Kingsley Shacklebolt, tout recensement nommé premier ministre en attendant de nouvelles élections. Il regarda le ciel noir autours d'eux, cherchant quelques chose, Hermione aussi.

Sauf qu'Harry avait disparu, ne laissant derrière lui que le murmure d'un merci sincère et une place vide à l'endroit où se trouvait Rogue quelques instants auparavant.

Harry Potter reviendrais un jour, la jeune femme le savais...Mais pas tout de suite.

-Mr le Ministre, j'ai plein de chose à vous dire.

À présent, la Moisson été terminée, des centaines de personnes avaient été sauvé, rentrerez chez elles. A présent, c'était à son tours de jouer, de rétablir la vérité.

De dire à tous qui était vraiment Harry Potter

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Loin, dans les nuages, un jeune homme traversait le ciel, éblouit par la lune, observant le visage endormis et désormais apaisé du vampire dans ses bras.

Tous devrais allez mieux maintenant.

Fin.

Merci d'avoir suivit cette petite fic, de me suivre en générale, d'être aussi gentil ^^

Je vais essayer de vous sortir un chapitre des Méandres du temps d'ici une semaine ou deux ;)


End file.
